The Eye of the Mage
by AurelianNZ
Summary: Harry is imprisoned within a magic proof cell, he has lived far too long but has nothing left to live for. Suddenly a woman with bronze hair forces him into signing a contact, how will this affect him and will he be able to escape the manipulations of his enemies? Harry/Multi, Vengeful Harry, Bad Dumbledore, Weasley bashing, HP and Code Geass crossover, Time-Travel and adult themes
1. The Bronze Haired Witch

**The Bronze-Haired witch**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the works of JK Rowling nor the rights Harry Potter or Code Geass, Japanese animation series. This is an adaption using the two works as source material, no financial benefit is gained and will not be accepted either._

Harry Potter was in a very dark place, mentally, his mind was filled with the images of fallen comrades, turncoat whom were once friends, enemies who triumphed. Harry Potter was also in a dark place, physically, so dark that one would call it a pitch black abyss, the cell in which he was held was large enough to provide some comfort but not big enough to prevent a feeling of claustrophobia. The walls were charmed so it would not allow a single photon of light pass through, and runes engineered to absorb any magical force aimed at any corner of the cell.

It wasn't all that bad, a house elf bought food and water and his senses had adjusted so he could navigate within the cell even though he was in complete darkness, often he thought he had gone blind but being able to catch glimpses of the elf relieved him from that fear. Any waste he deposited would disappear as soon as it hit the floor and aromas good and bad would fade into non-existence in a timely fashion.

Of course this did little to appease the mage, constant magical and physical abuse was aimed at the walls, attempts to break free numbered in the thousands, and each attempt would only stop when Harry was completely exhausted, but as powerful as he was Harry could not destroy the walls which sheltered him from the outside world. Harry hated the people who lived outside his cell, the pureblood bigots and the mindless sheep that condemned him to lifelong imprisonment for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, the manipulative old headmaster of Hogwarts, who refused to leave him in peace, and so Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months and months bleed into years. Long gone was the concept of time, and soon it seemed the concept of freedom would also slip from the grasp of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'

Every day he spent within the dungeon, Harry would recount the battles he'd fought, the friends he'd lost, the enemies he'd slain and the lovers who died. He could always remember their faces with the utmost clarity, forever etched into his mind and their names engraved onto his broken-heart; Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass. His memories of how each of the girls in his life died would also haunt him constantly as he shed tears within the room of eternal darkness, the pain was all too real and there was nothing he could do to numb it.

The times where he did not think of those he loved, his thoughts would drift to those who instantly brought him into bouts of rage, every day the images of Albus Dumbledore and his sympathizers would remind him of his betrayal, every night the nightmare of Voldermort and the Death-Eaters would wake him from his uneasy sleep. Every moment his ire would turn upon the Ministry, the turncoats who branded him traitor and place him in imprisonment under terms dictated by the Voldermort, it seems Harry Potter was the ministry's tribute to the Dark-Lord and his followers.

He was angry, tired, depressed and trapped, Harry Potter wanted it to end but the mage inside him would not allow it, attempts at suicide would only be repelled by the magic that protected him, the magic which made him more powerful than Voldermort prevented him from ending his misery.

Again he fell asleep, from exhaustion. He would wake up and try to break free, day after day he tried but to no avail, he tried again and again only to find himself exhausted and his morale broken.

It was three months after he had his last taste of fish (well he thought it as three months, it was after all impossible to tell since the elf would not talk to him and the darkness robbed him of his sense of time) he attempt at blasting curse aimed at the corner, rewarded him with a glow. The glow emitted warmth which spread throughout the cell as the bronze coloured light continued to warm the room, no longer was he subjected to the torture of the abyss he could see that he might be able to escape from the clutches of the incompetent magical ministry and wreak havoc and revenged against those who wronged him.

To his surprise however a lady passed through the wall, she wasn't as tall as Harry but she was not short he estimated she was around 5'2'', and since he was only 5'4'' he definitely couldn't call her short.

The robes she wore were milky white trimmed with obsidian black, her hair simmered with a glow that seems like the bronze of a freshly minted Knut, and it was obvious she had an ample bosom from the way her robes wrapped around her body. Her swagger was that of someone who was carefree and the same time her pace resembled someone who walked with a purpose in life, something Harry had lost years ago.

Her expression was what unnerved him, seldom did he see someone with no expression to express, there was always something that gave away a person's thoughts, having lived a lie and having to unravel truth from deceit allowed him to readily judge a person at first glance and it was rare that he was wrong about a person's character after he got his first impression. But alarmingly he could not find a single tell from looking at her, it seemed as though she didn't think or wasn't capable of advanced thought reminiscent of a very dumb animal. Even a housefly would show more expression than the woman he was walking towards him, that is what unnerved Harry Potter, and because of this not once did he question how she was able to bypass the wards and walk into the room as though the walls were non-existent.

Suddenly a feminine voice echoed within his mind, 'do you want to be free, I sensed that you wanted to die, but I could also sense the feelings of, regret and revenge and a desire to live.' It took Harry a moment before he realised the voice originated from the girl standing in front of him.

'Who are you?' asked Harry in a voice that sounded a lot more confident than he was feeling right now, after-all if she was able to do effortlessly, what he couldn't in the last 20 years or so, what else was she capable of?

The voice continued to echo through his mind, 'who I am is unimportant, I see that you are in pain I would like to offer my services and if you accept I promise I can dull your pain.'

'It is impossible,' his voice filled with grief, 'even if you were to become my lover it will never dull the pain I have felt, it will always be there, sharp as a knife. It has been present for years on end, what makes you think that you can just appear in front of me like a specter and claims to ease my suffering.'

Her reply did not please Harry, 'I will not reveal my plans unless you agree that you will allow me to help you, I will only ask this once more, if you do not agree I will walk away and leave you to suffer in this abyss and I assure you that you will never again find the freedom that you believe you rightly deserve, nor will you be able to exact revenge upon those who have repeatedly wronged you and robbed you of your chance to attain happiness and peace of mind.'

After the initial feeling of irritation, her reply startled him, how could she be able to know what I yearned for was the freedom of revenge, was she some kind of _Legimens_, he made sure to reinforce his shield. He couldn't let this woman delve into his mind and use whatever else he desired as bait or leverage. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and steel his expression, 'what are your terms, I find too many people in the past have tried to manipulate me or use me to achieve their goals, not once caring of whether I lived or died…' Did he really just say that? Surely that wasn't the response that he wanted to say to the girl, he needed more information, but that can be extracted with cunning and guile, what he just said was just reckless.

'Fair enough, if you are willing to be honest with me, than I shall also be honest with you, I find myself bored of this world. I lived for millennia and it is time I pass the mantle to someone else, I find your mind suitable to take upon the task that I wish you to perform once you have achieve your own goals.' Her reply once more lacked the emotion, it seems as though she was droning but again there was an imperative authority in her speech, Harry was perplexed and confusion seldom makes for good negotiation.

Although there was little he could do, he could hardly waste away for the rest of eternity in this hole, not after hope had managed to touch his hardened heart, she said she needed me to perform a task after I have achieved his own. So it couldn't be urgent, but if she had to wait for him to finish what he wanted to do, what she wanted couldn't be something simple, even with magic. 'What would you have me do?' Harry thought he might as well ask, it wasn't as if he had a choice anymore.

He thought he caught glimpsed of a grin on her face before her expression had once again robbed her of her emotions, 'what I desire I cannot tell you, unless you accept the contract.'

Contract, what contract? She never mentioned anything about a contract before, 'what is this contract, I dislike being kept uninformed, you must tell me what you seek in order for me to trust you.'

'I cannot divulge the terms of the contract, you must accept or decline, and decide quickly do not test my patience.'

Harry could not decline, he suspected that this woman already knew what his answer was, anybody with half a brain could deduce he wasn't going to decline and succumb to the darkness and solitude of the cell. 'Very well, I accept your contract, name your terms.' Hopefully they're agreeable Harry thought.

Suddenly his mind filled with a constant stream of images, images which seemed to be from the past, images he thought must have been the current state of the world and images he knew must be of the future, but these images seemed to erase themselves from his memory almost as quickly as he managed to view them, he knew he saw something but he couldn't remember what.

Her voice once again echoed through his mind, it was clear and precise, as if she was speaking right beside him, 'Harry James Potter, I bind you to the Geass and the contract, I will be your advisor and consultant until you have mastered the Code, the Code will grant you a power of your heart's desire and upon your mastery you will release me from my bonds and bear the responsibility of overseer of the plant Earth.'

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, what power, the power to allow me to escape? Or will the power to allow me execute those who have wronged me repeatedly, so few answers that raise many questions, and so many questions that require answers, why can't I live a normal life for once, one simple, safe and peaceful? The images seemed to dim, his mind slowly shutting down, his magic failed him and Harry Potter, the boy who lived knew no more but only the familiar darkness which had been his companion for all these years.

A/N: This will be a crossover between, Harry Potter and the anime Code Geass, I will be changing ideas and concepts from both sources to suit the needs of my story, so do not be upset if my concepts to do not agree to those of the canon plot, after all this is a fanfiction, no point creating an adaption if you do not have the freedom to change things. I'll endeavour to post a chapter every fortnight; I will try weekly if I can.

Thank you for reading and leave suggestions and comments please.


	2. The Blacksmith's Daughter

**The Blacksmiths' Daughter**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the works of JK Rowling nor the rights Harry Potter or Code Geass, Japanese animation series. This is an adaption using the two works as source material, no financial benefit is gained and will not be accepted either._

Evelyn Vince (or E.V. for short) was amused; it had been decades since the last human event that had interested her, she had after all lived for over a millennium, few things are of interest once you've lived for over three hundred years, so she was stuck with nothing but boredom as her companion. Of course the humans had managed to improve on their technology at such a rate it was somewhat awe inspiring, but in the end even that had not been able to really take hold of her interest for more than a few years.

This changed eighty years ago when she stumbled upon a village she had never seen before, people were dressed extremely differently from those of the 'normal' world, they wore robes and had strange hats that she had seen before in human fairytales, they had sticks and staffs that seemed to allow them to channel some form of energy that she had thought the humans had forgotten about centuries ago. The atmosphere of the village was also reminiscent of the years when she had started to lose interest in everything and that had been over seven hundred years prior.

The feeling and atmosphere inevitably reminded her of when she was still a mortal being, a human child born to a blacksmith in a place people now called England. Her father must have been a rather skilled metalworker or else the lord would not have been so accommodating with some of her fathers' more wanting demands, and she being quite comely attracted many suitors, their confessions of undying love was common place for Evelyn and her father was only able to drive them off thanks to the support he had from the local lord.

Her father eventually persuaded her to start working as a blacksmith; after all if the daughter of a blacksmith was actually working the foundry, no suitor could possibly be daft enough to marry a soot covered girl that looked like a peasant in desperate need of a bath, than a maiden who according to rumour and hear-say could rival the fairest of them all.

Of course Evelyn didn't mind, she loved her father and she knew her father and mother definitely loved her just as much, more so she suspected than her brother who was to take up the art of the blacksmith when he grew older, once he finished his apprenticeship with their father. She loved her brother too but he didn't see why she wasn't married off to some rich bastard, that way she could live a life of luxury and not have to work in the uninspiring family trade. More than once she thought her brother had a strange way to express his love for his only sibling, she loved the foundry especially the colour of bronze, shiny enough to be treasured but simple enough to not attract the greed of less than honourable.

All that changed when bandits and robbers sacked the village after the harvest season and her family along with the workplace was killed and destroyed, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) she was saved by her mother's friend, a woman she noticed who had the trouble of being unable to age. She never seemed to be a day older than when she had met her, and she had known the woman for seven years.

After much regret and heartbreak they both left the lands of their home and travelled to find somewhere more suitable and safe, during their travels the hardship and constant longing for her parents kept her from being joyous, she stopped smiling and eventually stopped crying. All she wanted to know was why? She didn't seem to care who did it, she just wanted to know what had urged them to plunder and murder innocents in a helpless tiny hamlet.

One night not long after the incident, her mother's friend who she called Aunt asked her if she wanted to be able to protect herself from people who wished to harm her; she vaguely remembered having to agree to some kind of contract. Having no idea what a contract was and the fact that she will be able to protect herself gave her all the reasons to provide an enthusiastic acceptance regardless of the consequence.

After that day nothing was the same, she remembered vaguely of her 'Aunt' trying to teach her things, she seemed very pleased and excited often praising her and often she would hear 'Eve you're quite bright aren't you lass, it's a shame you spent those years learning how to work bronze with your father, you would have definitely been a very educated lady worthy of a lord,' but whenever she didn't seem to be showering her with praise, which was often, her Aunt seemed confused.

It was during spring time, a few years after the sacking, when the trees grew green; the flowers bloomed with birds and bees dancing around the beautiful plants that her 'Aunt' gave her a sword to hold on to. Confused she did what was asked of her, the next instant her 'Aunt' had ran herself through the sword that Evelyn had been holding on to, she watched in horror as her 'Aunt' smiled at her. With blood dripping from her wound and trying to say something that sounded like 'thank you' or 'fuck you', before apologising and succumbing to the self-inflicted wound.

From that day on, the image would haunt her, never again would she be able to hold a weapon, afraid she would accidentally force another person to commit suicide through the power her 'Aunt' had given her. Rather she preferred to stay out of sight and not draw attention to herself always learning of the world around her, she found herself easily absorbing the information around and she could easily memorised whatever she saw to read.

Despite Evelyn's constant attempts to try and stay hidden, there were always those who had the same affliction as she did, and being the same as her only made them immune to her attempts to conceal herself from these strange people that would call her kin. They had the same curse as Evelyn. However every individual had a curse that resembled nothing like what she had, some were even deluded enough to claim it was some kind of blessing eager to use their new found abilities. Evelyn knew better she had seen it at its worse, to her it was definitely a curse. It took her years before she learnt what the curse had to offer and what the situation was for those who could be classified as her kind.

She learnt that the power could be collectively known as the Geass, and once a person masters the power a appropriate name is given to it by the user, those who suffer from the affliction are not affected by each other, this sometimes leads to groups forming of individuals who hope to gain some form of normality by associating with those who would deem them as equals, all they had to do was ignore the fact that they were either powerful or powerful and immortal.

Evelyn preferred the solitude of being alone, rather than dealing with some of the more idiotic individuals she choose to avoid attempts from others to befriend her, this worked rather well as Evelyn's past had stopped her from being able to portray any emotion. That wasn't to say she forgot what emotions like love was. No, she knew what it was and how it felt, she just couldn't show it.

So after much individual research she was able to work out what her Geass was able to do and through her mastery provide it with along with the name 'The Eye of the Scholar.' She was able to absorb all the knowledge and information of her surrounding environment, especially those in a written and organised format. All she had to do was go into a monastery/library and activate her Geass on all the books, her superhuman memry certainly helped. She also observed those who mastered the Geass become both un-aging and undying which coupled with seemingly endless spells of solitude left many immortals having a very odd trait or characteristic, hers was the inability to portray emotion. She was grateful, there other quirks that were less flattering.

Thus after years of constant travels around the planet, visiting civilisations such as the Byzantines, Persians, Chinese, Incans etc. she found herself out of things to study and know, it didn't take her long to learn everything, until she finally discovered a hidden world, a world where the population didn't just dwindle around two or three hundred, she had found the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

Evelyn quickly absorbed all there was to learn, replacing fact with fiction, finding the long thought improbable, very real and tangent. Whenever she learnt something, she found she could branch outwards towards something else and then repeat the process many times over, it was mind-numbing, something that had not happened to her for nine hundred years. The best thing was, it was as though the 'magic' fought against her power and tried to deny her access to the information and it felt wonderful, refreshing and challenging.

Constantly she would travel from East to West, from North to South, acquiring tomes and studying artefacts so she could satisfy her inquisitive mind, she knew one day she would run out of things to learn, but if there was one secret world out there all she had to do was wait another millennia and she would find it, not like she had to worry about aging or dying.

Her quest eventually brought her back to Britain and there she learnt of the fate of the Boy-Who-Lived, she had heard of him when she first found the wizarding world and also the stories that would be associated with him, most of them seemed impossible and probably were, and when he first returned to the magical world the stories just seemed to be more farfetched and inconsistent, a twelve year old kid kill a Basilisk? Evelyn definitely wasn't born yesterday, but one day he simply vanished and after not hearing about him for so long, she was hoping to solve the conundrum by visiting the land of her birth. What she found was a radical change in magical Britain, it had become oppressive and dark instead of magical and ancient.

The population of wizard Britain lived in constant fear, a far cry from the joyous occasion from when 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' a.k.a. Harry Potter, managed to kill Voldermort as an infant. To her surprise it seemed this Lord Voldermort had survived and brought himself back to life multiple times and Harry Potter had gone and switched his allegiance to the Dark Lord, earning the ire of the magical government by killing it's the three consecutive ministers; Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour and Albus Dumbledore. The story seemed so far-fetched she wondered if they had copied the idea from the plot of Star Wars.

But now finally she had found the aged Harry Potter and bound him under the Geass contract, she had done so because of the suffering she found in his mind, she could see the betrayals, the hatred, the fear and agony of lost love, looking at the memories inside his mind, after seeing what she found during the binding, it made her feel glad that her life was nowhere near as complicated and painful as his, all she really had to deal with was monotony and boredom, whilst she was impressed the man was still sane after what he had been through.

She knew she had an obligation to relieve him of his suffering, due to the forming of the contract but she couldn't think of any way to do it unless she could turn back time, something she definitely couldn't do. She was powerful though, so she just had to think of something that could have the same desired effect.

After a few hours of brainstorming over thousands of methods and ideas to resolve the matter, she finally found a solution, time-travel was beyond her but the creation of a separate dimension was not, if she could create a dimension where time elapses faster than the real world she could make it catch up and fuse with the current time-line. If this Lord Voldermort could come back from the dead why can't everyone else, and if she was able to create a dimension that allowed that to happen that means no other immortal had discovered the wizard world and was alive to tell the tale.

With the plan and function of the dimension in her mind, she used her magic to create the dimension, it wasn't easy, she would have to sacrifice a decent sized portion of her knowledge for this to work but if she didn't then there was no way she could be able to honour the contract and pass the mantle on to Harry.

After weeks of effort she finally brought the dimension to life, 'I can't believe that worked, this kid better appreciate what I'm doing for him,' and so with Harry on one arm and the dimension blueprint in the other she was able to propel themselves 80 years back in time, back to when Harry started Hogwarts and back to when Voldermort was still dead.

A/N: The next chapter will have a lot of fluff that will describe what the Geass is and some other concepts of the Code Geass world. A lot of the info in the next chapter might conflict or not be present in the source material (meaning I might be conjuring some Code Geass ideas that didn't exist in the anime.) Forgive me but I had to take some liberties so my story makes sense, just wanted to tell you guys so you'll be prepared. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Eye of the King

**The Eye of the King**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the works of JK Rowling nor the rights Harry Potter or Code Geass, Japanese animation series. This is an adaption using the two works as source material, no financial benefit is gained and will not be accepted either._

Harry James Potter just woke up from a very vivid nightmare, it felt like a lucid dream that lasted way too long, about 60 years too long to be exact. It felt so real, the betrayal of his best friend Ron; the manipulation of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster he respected and trusted and the love he shared with the women whom he loved. A tear escaped from his eye as he recounted how each succumbs to the nightmare of Voldermort, how on Earth did all this happen if he was just about to start his fifth year?

A loud thump that resonated above his bed brought him out of his reverie, 'wake up you freak, make sure breakfast is ready while I get ready for work, it better be done before I get down there boy.' That definitely sounded like Vernon, but why was he in his cupboard again? What about his room? Did he do some accidental magic, actually how did he even fit in the old cupboard with it feeling to roomy? After getting out of the cupboard, everything seemed as though it were bigger, did he shrink, seemed as though he was eleven once more, 'Ahhhhhh…' he couldn't stop himself from screaming, he was back to his eleven year old self. What happened? Why was it 1991 again? Did Voldermort find some sort of spell to alter time? Like a extremely powerful time-turner?

He was literally had the thoughts knocked out of him, when he felt a fist punching him right in the stomach, he saw a big meaty fist land right on the side of his face. Completely winded and dazed, he felt himself being picked up by a large man, who was definitely fat and bordering on obese, Vernon Dursley. 'You stupid freak, I told you to make breakfast, not scream like a maniac, you better hope the neighbours don't hear you, you worthless piece of trash,' the insults stopped as Vernon once more launched a punch into his gut, the pain and stress on his small frame caused him to faint.

Harry felt the splash of what seemed like water onto his face, he was in the bathroom and could see Vernon scooping another cup of water from the toilet bowl, 'you piece of ungrateful shit, I've had enough of you. Since Petunias' not here I'm going to make sure that I beat you to an inch of your life,' Harry forgot his beatings had been this bad, the experience at Hogwarts seemed to make him forget how terrible it had been for him before he realised he was a wizard, and no doubt Hagrids pigtail trick had force them to be more pleasant towards him after he returned from his first year at Hogwarts.

This time Vernon opted for a kick, which although it was definitely strangely awkward and funny watching the pig of a man perform a forward kick, the humour definitely did nothing to ease the pain he felt on his body as the heel smashed into his small frame, he knew he couldn't take anymore of this, he wasn't some animal. Even that stupid beast Ripper got more respect than he has right now, he didn't wake up in the past to get himself killed, his anger got out of control as soon as he was thrown across the room as into the bathtub after Vernon had managed to knee him in the leg. He looked at his uncle, all the hate Harry had for this man caused him to snap and although he didn't know why, but he decided to yell out, 'die and disappear Dursley,' while looking him straight in the face, as the words left his mouth, he felt his left eye twitch slightly.

As soon as the words could be heard, all the rage Vernon had could be seen leaving his face, he didn't say a word as he walked out of the bathroom seemingly in a trance like state, 'that was strange,' Harry thought, 'maybe that's all I needed to do from the beginning.' He got out of the bathroom wincing at the pain he felt all over his body.

Harry ignored his walrus of an uncle leaving the house and opened his cupboard hoping to find out what exactly was happening, he instantly jumped back all his pain forgotten as he saw in front of him a young woman with bronze coloured hair looking at him with a disinterested manner.

That was when all his memories came rushing back to him, the fall of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, the betrayal of the Weasleys, and the death of the women he loved. Tears overwhelmed him again as the emotional pain once again attacked him with renewed vigour, it felt like as though someone was clutching his organs and tearing at his heart. The physical pain he had just experienced was nothing compared to the sense of loss he was feeling at the moment.

'Ah good, you've finally remembered, saves me having to explain to you what happened,' Harry heard the woman's voice it sounded void of emotion, like he was hearing what an android would sound like, 'tell me when you've finished I'll be waiting for you in the lounge.'

_~Eye of the Mage~_

'Finally he's stopped crying,' Evelyn thought, 'he didn't seem so emotional when I was talking him about the contract, all those people are alive again anyway, friends as well as his enemies, doesn't he realise?'

Evelyn thought for a bit and said to herself 'of course he doesn't, boy's probably confused and distressed,' she stole a glance at the eleven year boy, remembering that he just activated his Geass, 'strange, didn't think he would been the type to desire that type of power,' she thought to herself. Another glance upon his eyes, and suddenly she saw something that surprised and shocked her to her foundation, something that had not happened since she had witnessed the nuclear bomb detonated upon Hiroshima during the Second World War.

She saw both his eyes with the symbol of the Geass 'the boy just mastered his Geass after one use?'

No that was impossible, nobody has ever done such a thing, the fastest person to attain mastery of the Geass took thirteen years and countless repetitions of the use of her Geass to attain the mastery, she should know since it was she herself who achieved the feat, but there he was, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, mastering the Geass in one use and in less than an hour since he got the power, it was amazing.

Quickly getting on to her feet, she shook the boy out of his misery, looking straight into his eyes. 'There is something different about this boy, the one on the left is definitely the Eye of the King,' Evelyn thought to herself, the crimson colour was unmistakable, but the right eye was a light red/amber colour, a colour she has definitely not seen yet and one she definitely has never even heard of.

What's happening, is it because I made a different dimension, does the rule of Geass change completely here? Am I still immortal?

_~Eye of the Mage~_

Harry finally came to the conclusion, he had traveled back in time, the pain had started to leave the numbness he felt in his heart easing as he realised the fact that his friends and lovers were still alive and well. It mattered not that his enemies were still alive, Voldermort had yet to return and he knew what was going to happen for next four years or so. This time he was ready and had the element of surprise, no more would he be blindsided by those who sought to keep him blind to the truth.

His joy he was experiencing was interrupted when he felt the bronze haired woman grab hold of his arms looking deeply into his eyes, he felt himself blush as he too looked into the eyes of the attractive woman in front of him. He found himself deeply aroused by the proximity, as she invaded his private space, clearly looking into his eyes, maybe studying was a better word, unfortunately her face betrayed no emotion so he had no idea what her intention was.

As he started to look at her eyes closely he saw a strange shape that looked like something between a bird and the letter V, 'um…, Harry could you go into the bathroom and look into the mirror then come back and tell me what you see?' Her words broke the spell he was under, she looked like she was flustered but again her face less emotion than Snape, if she was difficult to read, then Snape was an open book.

Realising she had asked him to do something, he went into the bathroom, a strange request but he couldn't see the harm, she got him out of the cell after all, it's not every day a beautiful girl sends you back in time to breaks you out of prison. His face fell as soon as he studied himself in the mirror, he was impossibly skinny, his clothes couldn't possibly hang upon his small bony frame, his glasses were broken and the tape holding them together was old and misshapen.

He froze however when he saw his eyes, on his left there was the same strange V shaped pattern he saw before, however unlike the woman, the one on his left was crimson red, whilst hers was a deep purple that almost looked blue. His right eye however was amber yellow, the same shape but a completely different colour his right and the women outside, panic spread and he rushed out hoping to get answers from the woman.

He reached the lounge and saw her, 'what the hell is this?' Yelling as his finger pointed to his right eye, 'what's happening to my eye is this some kind of hex?' The woman just stared at him and with a soft voice said 'calm down and I'll explain, this might take a while so you might as well grab a seat, hi my name is Evelyn but you can call me E.V. if you like,' obviously unconcerned about the situation.

So Harry sat as Evelyn explained what happened, the power of the Geass, her experience with the Eye, the alternate dimension and told him that she chose to go back in time, because she felt that was the only way to help him overcome his anguish, pain and guilt.

'So you're saying that there are immortal beings out there, that go around binding strangers to contract in hopes that the person could then one day kill them and end their immortality?' Harry asked.

'Correct.' Evelyn replied

'And the power on my left eye is the 'Eye of the King' which makes a person obey someone's command no matter what, although my right eye has a completely different power and you have no idea what it does?

'That is also correct.' She replied in an almost bored manner.

'You're also telling me that in order to master the Geass the only way to do so is to use it enough times, but the gradual use will eventually bring about mental and/or physical harm to your own self and you have to overcome the danger, in order to master said power?' Harry received a nod from Evelyn.

'Wait, you said those with a symbol on both eyes and still have control of their power is a sign that they have mastered their Geass, so those that mean I've mastered mine?'

Evelyn let out an audible sigh, 'I'm not sure, to be honest. You're the first person I've heard of to have two different Geass in each eye, my guess is that you haven't mastered yours since you used the King's power on your uncle subconsciously when you were under stress, so that means you still don't have control over it yet.'

Harry just stared at her, before he realised what that meant, 'O shit, and I just told my uncle to go kill himself?'

'No,' Evelyn's reply bought Harry a sense of relief, 'No you didn't tell him, you made him do it, that is what the Eye of the King does.'

Harry could only stare at his hands, he just murdered his uncle, Vernon was the epitome of human trash, but did he deserve to die? What am I going to tell Aunt Petunia and Dudley? I just made one a widow and the other an orphan.

This revelation just left him aghast at what he did, but before the guilt could rear its head, Evelyn told him 'you know, since you used the Geass in a time of stress, and you were being butchered by that pig, that would means that you activated it in self-defense. You probably thought you would really die if you didn't do anything, I wouldn't feel bad if I were you, and don't worry since you told him to disappear too, chances are nobody will be able to find a body so nobody will really be able to point the finger at you since there will be no evidence.'

Harry wanted to say something in his uncles defense but he couldn't, he knew whatever he said would just sound insincere after the show Vernon put on, still that did not make him feel any better. It just made him angrier at Dumbledore for leaving him at the Dursleys, he caught a glance of his reflection on the surface of the marble table and felt his right eye twitch. In an instant he felt the seal on his magical core destroy itself. He recalled the seal was placed there by Dumbledore to inhibit his power and prevent him achieving mage status, after the old man found out he had that potential to be one.

As his magical core kept expanding, the guilt disappeared as panic flooded into him, he thought he was going to explode as the magical core kept expanding, thoughts of how he traveled back in time only to commit unintentional suicide was at the fore-front of his mind.

The expanding had stopped almost as quickly as it started, a painful jolt of energy shocked him as he let out a cry, he felt himself brought down to his knees, darkness claimed him once more.

A/N: Poor Harry, always someone or something knocking him out, it's ok though he's about to get a big boost in magical strength. Harry will not be invincible and he is a long way from mastering his Geass and figuring out what it does.

Can anyone figure out what which anime I based Vernon's death on? The hint is that it's not Code Geass , thanks for reading. Next chapter is when Harry starts preparing for Hogwarts.


	4. A Visit to Gringotts

**A Visit To Gringotts**

**A/N: **

**God of all: **_Thank you so much for your continual support, I hope you will enjoy my later chapters _

**Keroblade: **_Good on ya , that was definitely my favourite death_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the works of JK Rowling nor the rights Harry Potter or Code Geass, Japanese animation series. This is an adaption using the two works as source material, no financial benefit is gained and will not be accepted either._

Harry Potter was sitting in an empty compartment he found on the Hogwarts Express, he was thinking about the weeks that had led up to this point since the disappearance of Vernon Dursley.

He had woken up months after fainting from the activation of his second Geass in a hospital; he still wasn't sure what it had done. He realised that his magical core has grown eight-fold, and estimated that he was now about as powerful as a fully trained Auror, the sudden growth in magical power had also lifted the seal Dumbledore had placed on him as an infant, something he had found out in the previous timeline.

He was quite pleased about this development, now he knew that by the time he turned seventeen his power would eclipse not only that of Dumbledore and Voldemort, but also he would surpass his past self who had been able to achieve Magedom. Mages were rare and the title has only been given to a few magicals throughout history, the most notable included; Godric Gryffindor (one Hogwarts four founders), Merlin (the epitome of power and confident to King Arthur), Ayar Manco (founder of the Incan Empire) and Nuwa (a witch revered as a goddess in the East).

Pleased that he would be powerful enough to save his friends in this timeline, his thoughts then turned to Petunia Dursley, the police had come to Privet Drive during his 'coma' to investigate the cause and suspected that Harry showed signs of abuse. Finding that he lived under a cupboard and with Dudley confessing to everything because he was too stupid to realise it would land his parents in trouble, brought the fury of the justice upon onto Harrys' relatives. Vernon's convenient disappearance was viewed as an attempt to flee and any suspicions of foul-play did not enter the thoughts of the investigators.

This resulted in both the remaining Dursleys having to spend their Christmas in either Juvenile camp or prison, which appeased Harry in the sense that justice, had been served. He had felt bad about their predicament initially but seeing as how they never felt any remorse for his treatment in the past he managed to erase any guilt from his conscience.

All this had happened during his magical coma, muggle doctors where extremely confused as to what happened to him, they eventually believed it was due to the beating he had received that had resulted in head trauma and hence the coma. This conclusion just added fuel to the outrage to the jury during the Dursley's trial and the judge was not unaffected by what he had seen either. Petunia was sentenced to 12 years in prison whilst Dudley would be held in Juvenile Hall until turned 16.

When he woke up he found that the hospital he was in was not too far from Privet Drive, and after upon learning the fate of his guardians, he knew he had to get himself emancipated in the wizarding world lest Dumbledore arranged for him to be taken care of by the likes of Snape, or worse Malfoy.

As he shuddered at the thought of being housed with the Malfoys, he received the Hogwarts letter; an owl had flown in and left the letter on his lap, fortunately no one was around to witness the event he'd imagine it would be quite difficult to explain the phenomenon, never mind the letter, it was a well known fact that Carrier birds had gone extinct before the first world war had ended. He also didn't want to explain the address on the envelope:

_Mr Harry James Potter_

_Ward 64 Room 7 Closest Bed to the Bathroom_

_St Paul's Emergency and Medical Services Center  
_

_Surrey_

It was quite amusing, it was obvious that Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic knew what was going on and simply didn't care, after all if you fail to realise that living under a cupboard is not normal for anybody, magical or mundane, then it was obvious those people were either stupid or incompetent. Harry knew that both descriptions were an insult to the words themselves when used to refer to the magical bureaucrats. It wouldn't surprise him that if he died, an owl would deliver the letter to his grave and the ministry would be confused as to why he didn't show up to his first day at Hogwarts.

He managed to escape the clutches of the hospital morphing into his animagus (a black-feathered Eagle with green eyes, after flying for and hiding for a few days he manged to find his way to the Leaky Cauldron, due to his size he was able to pass through without anybody realising that Harry Potter was with them. It helped that Hagrid wasn't there to announce to the world he had returned.

Gringotts being the bank, where all his money was housed naturally made it the first place he would visit, after getting to the front after a small wait in the queue he went up to the same goblin from last time, 'Hi, I would like some help regarding finances please.'

The goblin looked up at him, and snarled, 'is this regarding your accounts, you know a name would suffice if you wanted to access your vault'

Harry had to hold back on an angry retort, Goblins, despite their constant professions of honour and honesty, were very similar to bandits, they were honest thieves but that didn't change the fact they were legally robbing the wizards of their gold, how the ministry thought it would be a good idea to allow the goblins to house their gold was beyond comprehension. 'That would be Potter, as in Harry Potter, I wanted to exchange some currency but if you say I have a vault…,' it would do no good to insult the goblins, he needed them to get him emancipated and insulting them would not help further his cause. Plus, at least they were more civilized and polite than the Dursleys.

'Stay there please, I'll be back later,' the goblin just walked away and came back with another one of his kind, the new goblin wasn't Griphook but he looked very similar. They all look similar Harry thought 'but then I can't tell since I'm not a goblin, we probably look the same to them anyway.' 'Come with me please,' the call of the second goblin bought him back to reality, the 'please' actually surprised Harry as it seemed to be more like a request than a summon, which was unexpected.

Harry found himself walking into a large room with a number of chairs and a large table, the goblin had introduced himself as Stonebeard, which Harry thought was odd, as the only hair that he could see on the him was a just a few strands of hair on his head, he didn't even see a goatee and certainly no beard. He returned his focused on the goblin; he was trying to curry favour with the goblins, speaking his mind will probably not help him in this case.

Stonebeard was angry, he looked at the young man known as Harry Potter and he saw a human child. He had a kind face, certainly nothing like those vile wizards who spoke down on them as if they were creatures. The young Potter could hide his emotions well, or he genuinely did not hold the same view as his magical peers, the fact he looked 'kind' did not change the fact that he had replied to the letters sent to him. He didn't look like the type who would think the goblin were an inferior race, it seemed as though the young wizard was guarded as if he did not trust goblin-kind, perfectly understandable as goblins seldom trusted each other outside of their friends and family.

'Mr. Potter, would you like to explain why you did not respond to the multiple messages we have sent you regarding your accounts, my records show me that we have sent you bank statements and other notices for the last two years and you have failed to reply to any of them. We do not mind those who speak ill of us, but we do not like being ignored.' Stonebeard expected the wizard to provide some sort of excuse, most wizards do and the rest just blame the goblin system, the reply he got from Potter surprised him.

'Sorry but I haven't received any letters or statements from your bank, actually I never knew I even had a vault until now, I thought the teller was just getting me some forms to open an account here.'

Harry looked on as he saw the confusion evident on the goblins face; he himself was surprised that the Goblins had tried to contact him. He never knew about any of this, no need to ask whose fault it would be, Dumbledore, if he played his cards right he might be able to bring the goblins against his struggle against Hogwarts headmaster. Although he did not want a confrontation with the man until later, preferably until his third year so could prepare and gather information to destroy his so called 'leader of the light' image, but getting emancipated took priority, especially if he wanted to protect himself and those who were important to him.

Dumbledore wouldn't really suspect him of having a grudge, since he was supposed to not know anything about the magical world, so suspecting Harry of holding hating the headmaster would just seem farfetched, as long as Harry pretended to be clueless he would be above and beyond suspicion.

After answering more questions from the goblin and himself getting answers from the goblin, including answers he already knew about, he had to continue playing the part of ignorant boy too much questions would be asked if he knew too much, he'd just arrived in the magical world after all.

He realised during his conversation with Stonebeard that the reason the goblins were hostile to him in the previous timeline was because he ignored the summons from Goblins and also not responding to messages and letters they had sent him, since it was Dumbledore who withheld all that information from him, it was obvious to Harry who was responsible for ruining his reputation with the goblins before he even had a chance to make an impression.

'Mr. Potter, looking at your bank statement it seems that Dumbledore has been taking large amounts of gold from your family vault, he has also transferred the deed of both residential and commercial holdings to his own name. He has also emptied another three of the five other vaults which are under your name, I suggest that you allow us to help you attain emancipation; the goblin nation will help you initiate and manage the process for a fee of one and a half percent of anything that is recovered from the process.'

Harry had a suppress a cry of victory, he didn't have to ask to be emancipated and the fact that they'd help him with the entire process, he just hoped that the goblins will be honest and see the whole process through, time to try to endear himself to the goblins even more and add to the clueless image. 'Err… you can do that? Would one and half percent be enough, emancipation sounds like a difficult process, especially since I'm only eleven.'

A gentle smile from the goblin and Harry knew he had succeeded, 'Oh I assure you Mr. Potter one and a half percent would be more than enough, we are certain we can recover most of your properties as well as a significant portion of the gold. Hopefully we can recover more but we suspect we can recover a minimum of 140 million galleons and that's less thirty percent of the entire sum and that's only the gold.'

Harry did not have to feint a surprise expression, he had no idea his vaults held so much gold, 'can I get a summary of the wealth that are in my vaults? I had no idea my parents were so wealthy.'

'We can surely do that; we'll give you a statement just before you leave. When you do leave I highly suggest you buy all the necessary things needed for your first year at Hogwarts, especially a wand, as it'll make the process of emancipation so much easier.'

'How will a wand help me get emancipated, if I may ask, sorry for all these questions, I wasn't expecting all this. I'm new to all of it and it's somewhat overwhelming.' Harry actually knew that in order to be emancipated one had to demonstrate magical competence, which meant passing O. but the purebloods brought the requirements down to just owning a wand making the process easier for them. Of course this wasn't common knowledge and definitely not something muggle-borns and non-purebloods should know, can't have them taking advantage of the system.

'Ok, I think we are done here, I've taken the liberty to have someone deliver a Gringotts access card,' Harry looked at the card, it looked to be made from real gold but this idea was dismissed once he held it in his hand, it was too light to be made of pure-gold. 'All you have to do is sign these forms and the card will activate, this is a blood quill so you'll feel a sting but don't worry it's not dangerous if used properly, we need to use a blood quill as the card will only accept the actual owner of the vaults.'

Harry knew that this 'weapon' was definitely dangerous and loathed the pain he felt when signing his name, he hope he would be able to meet Umbridge again, he'd was far too lenient the last time.

'Ah, here's the summary you requested, I'll leave you in peace, and do you need anything else?' Harry was handed a piece of parchment, his eyes widen at the value indicated, he had nowhere near this amount of money when he activated his vaults in the previous time line, Dumbledore had a lot to answer for.

Harry forced his eyes from the parchment to goblin, 'no thank you so much for your help, Stonebeard, I think I want to leave to get the things you suggested. I really appreciate the help and advice you've given me.'

'There is no need to thank us Mr. Potter, the commission we will receive is payment enough,' Stonebeard bowed as he left the room, which Harry promptly mimicked in order to show his gratitude and new found respect for the goblins.

As he left the room he stole another glance at the parchment:

_**Summary of the Potter Vaults as of 11**__**th**__** August 1991**_

_**Commissioned by Harry James Potter, compiled by Stonebeard (Potter Vaults Manager)**_

**Education Trust Vault**; 10,000 galleons for each Potter child (this vault is to be refilled every year to the appropriate sum of 10,000G/per child each year if this vault is used.

**Potter Family Vault**; 179,863,100 galleons (main vault) 23 listed properties, (4 residential, 19 commercial, all properties in process of being transferred to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

**Potter Emergency Vault**; 50,000 galleons (access granted to vault to family minors upon emergency, will only be activated when there are no Potters (or Potter heir) aged seventeen or over)

**Lamperouge Family Vault** (main vault); 135,600,000 Galleons, 6 properties (2 residential, 4 commercial)

**Lamperouge Family Vault** (held in Paris, secondary vault): 0 Galleons, 23 listed properties; 4 residential, 19 commercial)

**Trevell Family Vault** (main/only vault); 36,000,000 Galleons, 2 listed properties (commercial)

**Smith Family Vault** (main vault); 0 Galleons

**Aurelian Family Vault** (main/only vault): 0 Galleons, 3 listed properties (commercial)

_**Assets in process of being recovered**_

**Gold**

161,900,013G Potter Family Vault (main vault)

128,300,000G Lamperouge Family Vault (Main Vault)

93,900,000G Lamperouge Family Vault (Paris Vault)

73,900,000 Aurelian Family Vault (main vault)

9,600,000 Trevell Family Vault (main vault)

905,000G Smith Family Vault (main vault)

**Properties**

Transfer of Potter estates halted

Residential properties; Trevell 1, Lamperouge 1, Smith 1, Aurelian 2

Commercial properties; Trevell 1, Lamperouge 13, Aurelian 2

Recovery fee of 1.5% will be charged for all gold recovered, in addition a standard 1000 Galleon recovery fee will be charged for all properties recovered.

**Compensation**

Offending parties will be barred from Gringotts, the recovery fee will be charged to offending parties if those parties have the appropriate funds, an audit will be conducted to investigate, and discover any other infringements of Gringotts contracts.

A/N: I was hoping to have all of Diagon Alley covered in this chapter, but it ended up being too long, also I won't be posting anything for the next two days (it's the weekend, need it write more of the story).

Regarding the currency, five pounds sterling to a Galleon is quite low, especially if that is the highest denominator and the most frequently used. The Galleon-Sickle-Knut system reminds me of the Roman coinage system, but even the Romans had more than just three coins, the sesterces (which was made of bronze) was worth quite a bit as well. So I'll just pretend the galleon is worth twenty pound sterling. This makes Harry a boy billionaire but hey it's a good way to paint Dumbledore as a villain rather than a deluded old man.


End file.
